ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
In the Zone (episode)
'''In the Zone '''is the fifteenth episode of NCIS Season 5 and also the 109th episode of the entire NCIS series. Synopsis When a Marine Captain is killed during a suspected mortar attack, Ducky soon discovers that he was actually shot and that the mortar attack was cover for the murder. While the investigation continues in the U.S, both Tony and NCIS Intel Analyst Nikki Jardine are sent to Iraq to investigate what really happened.. Prologue In downtown Baghdad, Iraq as numerous civilians go back and forth, under the watchful eyes of various groups of Marines, a large group of Marines are engaging in a game of basketball. As one scores, Captain John Rankin tells his fellow Captain "Good shot" before telling his team to go. One Marine shouts, "Ball out. Ball out". Seconds later, the game begins again with both sides battling for control of the basketball with the ball being thrown to Allan Hayes. Rankin takes it back and prepares for a shot he calls "The half-court martial" but the ball doesn't go in, prompting the other team to call foul. The game resumes again for a few seconds but abruptly stops when someone yells "Incoming". This has everyone ducking for cover and seconds later, an explosion rips through a wall, sending people falling to the ground. As the Marines get up, one curses about the Green Zone. As one asks the other Marine if they're okay, the other Marine remarks that he is and that they should have renamed the Free Fire Zone. As the group examine the scene, someone is heard yelling "Question your people". As they stand there, examining the damage, someone asks about the Captain. It then shows Captain Rankin lying on the ground, unmoving. The other Marines rush over and roll him over, revealing that Rankin is bleeding on the right side of his body. One Marine asks for a Corpsman with another yelling for a Corpsman. It then cuts to show the two Marines examining Rankin's body while in the background, everyone else is still studying the damage from the explosion. Act One Act Two A while later, Tony arrives into the bullpen, throwing a unopened packet of crisps with Ziva behind him. As they enter the bullpen, Tony glances at the plasma and asks McGee before wondering why there's no pictures of McGee's girlfriend. "My dog's name is Jethro, Tony", McGee states. "Jethro. It's a boy, not a girl". Act 3 Act Four Act Five Major Events *With Jenny taking a few weeks of personal leave (as mentioned at the end of Internal Affairs), Vance takes over the day-to-day running of the agency. *It's revealed that McGee has officially adopted Jethro, the dog Abby exonerated in Dog Tags (episode). *Nikki Jardine performs her first autopsy and overcomes her OCD. *It is revealed that Nikki has a brother named Eric who was injured while serving in Iraq and is in a coma. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:NCIS Episodes Category:NCIS Season 5 Episodes Category:NCIS Episodes written by Linda Burstyn Category:NCIS Episodes directed by Terrence O'Hara Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Leon Vance Category:NCIS Episodes featuring Nikki Jardine